1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beveling machine to process a weld bead surface on a workpiece, and more particularly, a beveling machine to process a weld bead surface whereby an operator's hand is absolutely prevented from being in contact with a cutter when controlling the depth of bevel cut, to secure excellent safety, and whereby the depth of bevel cut is immediately and conveniently controlled by a one-touch operation, regardless of the rotational operation of the cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, as the prior work for welding in a natural gas pipeline construction field or industrial plant pipe laying construction field, a relatively large sized workpiece (metal panel, pipe or the like) is cut according to a length requirement and then an edge of the workpiece is beveled so that a weld bead surface is shaped on the edge of the workpiece. When the workpiece with the shaped bead surface is connected with the other workpiece with the shaped bead surface, the bead surfaces between the workpieces form a weld bead receiving opening in a unified ridge shape by which the workpieces are easily integrally connected together, through welding work.
However, in a relatively large sized workpiece, the depth of bevel cut to shape a weld bead surface is great. Therefore, it takes a long time to cut a bevel on the large workpiece by using a typical small beveling tool. Moreover, it is difficult to accurately measure the depth of bevel cut and thus the quality of work is low.
Accordingly, a dedicated large-capacity beveling machine to process a bead surface for welding is required in the industrial fields. Further, for the proper functioning of the large-capacity beveling machine, it must perform to easily control the depth of bevel cut and to freely control the gradient of the bead surface.
Considering the aforementioned problems, the applicant of the present invention presented a beveling machine to process a weld bead surface in Korean Patent Registration No. 912485 (hereinafter, referred to as the prior art 1).
However, in the prior art 1, it is difficult to easily control the depth of bevel cut by a unit of 0.1 mm through a one-touch operation. In this beveling machine, the depth of bevel cut is adjusted by a rack by an operator's (arbitrary) setting, depending on his/her intention. Consequently, the accuracy is low and it takes a long time to control the depth of bevel cut. Specifically, after the depth of bevel cut is controlled, a special locking control unit needs to be tightened to prevent the bevel setting from being loosened. Thus, the inconvenience in using the beveling machine of the prior art 1 generally increases.
The applicant of the present invention presented a beveling tool to easily control the depth of bevel cut in Korean Patent Registration No. 575201 (hereinafter, referred to as the prior art 2) as prior art teaching a beveling tool to shape the slanted surface at the edge of a workpiece. The prior art 2 provides the effects of minutely controlling the depth of bevel cut by a simple method of using a bevel cut depth controlling unit and accurately maintaining the depth of bevel cut which is automatically controlled at the moment of releasing the bevel cut depth controlling unit which is held.
However, in the prior art 2, since the bevel cut depth controlling unit is pulled downwardly (toward a cutter) to control the depth of bevel cut, the operator's hand may be injured if the hand comes in contact with the cutter. Moreover, since the beveling tool of the prior art 2 comprises an adapter with a special fixed spline to maintain a setting condition of the bevel cut depth controlling unit, it is difficult to manufacture and its size is somewhat cumbersome. During operation, it is impossible to immediately control the depth of bevel cut. After stopping the operation and separating the beveling tool from the workpiece, it is possible to control the depth of bevel cut. Therefore, it takes a long time to control the depth of bevel cut. That is, the prior art 2 also has problems which need to be solved and also it needs to be improved upon.